Soren Evans/History
Past Roscoe Soren is the son of the internationally renowned detective Orphrey Evans and the florist Kaori Ren. Born in the port Roscoe, he was named after an ancient philosopher who had inspired his father’s career and was subsequently expected to continue the path of a detective. Nurtured under the tutelage of his father Soren grew to become an intellectual individual well above his peers however, at the urging of his mother yearned to become something more than just a detective following his father. When Soren was nine years old he grasped an understanding of Wind Magic and while following the wind detected a large disturbance in the outskirts of the town. During a scene with a series of bandits Soren was ruthlessly beaten and unwittingly accelerated their plan of occupying the port to make themselves large lumps of money. Initially, this situation reflected badly on Soren, believing to have just caused the downfall of his home. This event however, incited a spark of genius within him to rapidly develop and further his magical capabilities. Hours later, while still heavily injured Soren stands against the bandits and manages to take out a few. Unfortunately, he is easily defeated once more and is brought to Roscoe as a hostage threatened by execution. When the bandits announced their occupation, Orphrey boldly refused to submit regardless of Soren’s situation. The bandit leader orders Soren to be executed; as Soren tearfully resigns himself he is saved by a bolt of Fire Magic, shot by Cernun who had been called by Orphrey to save the town from a plot he himself had already been aware of. Alongside Cernun, the Holy Septet Royal Army stormed the port and eliminated the bandits. Wishing to avoid taking credit and cause a fuss, Cernun negotiated to keep the incident quiet and to instead credit Soren for saving the port, an event that brought the child to national attention. A while later, Soren, still recovering, asks his father to also train him physically in addition to being nurtured intellectually, deciding to never again become a burden to others and expresses his desire of joining the ranks of his saviour Cernun at the Royal Army. After years of training both his mind and magic, Soren comes across the Phantom who had dropped by the port town as a part of his travel. Taking an interest in him the trader left a manuscript with Soren, one that contained several scripts to learning the almost obscure magic Etherea. Regarding himself as ready and strong enough to do so, Soren departs, thanking the town for all they had done for him, looking to join the ranks of the Holy Septet Royal Army. Kingdom of Seven In the fall of X766, his training complete, fifteen-year-old Soren arrived at Zayin city, the capital of the Gematria region and also the capital of the Kingdom of Seven. With a recommendation from his father he applied for a military evaluation for admission into the army. While awaiting the physical exam, Soren stayed at a motel where he was introduced to Clare to which he found a similarly aged companion. Once passing the physical exam that had included a duel with a commanding officer; and a psychological exam involving a distinctive test on morality, Soren impressed all the officials present, including a direct subordinate of Cernun with his tactical mind-defeating a golem construct in the final test by boldly rewriting its original commands. Within the week he was issued a spot in the Royal Army with the title ‘Petty Officer Evans’. During his time in Zayin he at one point started a relationship with Clare. For some time afterward, after numerous missions and mentoring sessions, Soren rapidly rises up the ranks of the Royal Army, snatching the title of ‘General Evans’ within mere years largely as a result of his immense growth rate and proficiency with Wind Magic. On their anniversary, Clare gives Soren a white cloak, sown with her initials on the underside of the hood that was worn by Soren as a charm. On a particular mission involving the investigation of a ‘''Waterfall God''’ Soren uses the wind to uncover the source of the issue. Wandering off on his own, he finds a secret cavern in which the ‘Waterfall God’ is revealed to be an avian spirit. He is attacked by the spirit who explains it is a Familiar Spirit and although it is capable of making contracts, only does so with those it deems worthy. Fighting the spirit, Soren stands on almost equal footing however, runs into trouble when it reveals that it can also use Wind Magic. Resorting to Etherea as opposed to clashing with the same magic he attacks the familiar’s scales and is able to cut its steel wings. In an explosive battle resulting in the cliff- side being demolished, Soren is badly injured and is forced to draw on his last reserves of magic to conjure blades however, is knocked unconscious by a blow to the stomach and tossed to the sandbank, having gained the respect of the now injured spirit. When Soren regains consciousness the next day, he finds himself in the care of a serpentine spirit that alike to the avian, is a Familiar. Having been an assistant, the spirit which reveals itself to be called Tianlong had been ordered to contract with Soren and to ensure his survival, having gained the respect of the avian spirit. Over time when his head clears, Soren contracts with Tianlong and travels back to his squadron where, although he didn’t accomplish the mission, was able to fight against a spirit of considerable strength. As a result of his accomplishment and his new-found strength with the addition of the familiar Tianlong, several months after the mission Soren is inducted into the Tarot, an elite squadron within the Royal Army that is led by the legendary mage Cernun. In X769, now twenty, Soren is appointed as a result of his tactical knowledge, the staff officer and strategist of the Royal Army, appointed the one in charge of all tactical decisions in moments of conflict. Now in an even more comfortable position, he dedicates a much larger portion of his time to his relationship with Clare; going so far as to bring her to live with him. Having achieved his goal and in a Relationship-Soren goes on to say that his life, regardless of any future challenges, is “''looking pretty perfect right now''”. Light Burst War Saga Alike to several other members of the Tarot, Soren was awoken in the middle of the night by an alarm bell signalling a state of emergency. Rushing to the Throne room the King of Seven declares to Tarot that the Kingdom's Royal Army will assist the Magic Council of Seven in eliminating the dark guild Fabula Nova. Confused by the sudden events, Cernun questions the reason behind the sudden situation. The King replies that the dark guild's plans have been revealed to involve the release of the Lightning Goddess. All the members of Tarot begin to panic however, Cernun quickly calms them and orders them to gather information so at first light, he can brief the Royal Army. Fabula Nova:First Light Arc As explained by Cernun, when the Magic Council declared the state of war against Fabula Nova to prevent the retrieval of the Lightning Goddess, reports had come that the leader of the 6th Division of Fabula Nova moved to the western border to intercept any incoming reinforcements. The next day, to the horror of the Royal Army; rather than waiting at Zayin City to be mobilized as an army, Soren had taken a handful of men and gone independently to confront the Fabula Nova mage and after several days, reaches the border. Claiming he wouldn’t mind taking them the dark mage back for interrogation, Soren engages the mage in combat. With his vast knowledge of tactics and known magics in Earthland, Soren manages to hold his own against Chicha, keeping his distance and bombarding him with long range wind spells alongside keeping Tianlong by his side as a line of defense, until Chicha resorts to using the Lost Arts of Earth Magic and gains the upper hand. Losing a long range battle Soren jumps straight in, riding Tianlong and pulling out Etherea, engaging him in close combat. Chicha pulls out an enormous battle-axe with Earth Magic and takes down the Royal Army soldiers in a single swing before turning to block Soren’s attacks. As they continue clashing, Chicha comments regardless of anything Soren does, it is useless as Fabula Nova’s plans will be realized without fail. Soren strikes back, shouting that Seven is filled with powerful mages, and they should never be underestimated. Chicha pulls a second battle-axe from the Earth and dual wields them, forcing Soren to back off as Chicha bashes him with the pole and claims Fabula Nova’s plan isn’t one that can be stopped by simple power and faith. With the rumors he had heard about the dark guild, the previously calm Chicha’s now erratic speech as well as Cernun’s brief explanation behind the sudden state of war, Soren deduces Fabula Nova is after the Lightning Goddess not to save her, but to instead kill the deity. Staring him down, Chicha coolly replies Soren is actually quite the dangerous individual and with a powerful spin sends him flying away before resorting to using Earth Style: Grasp of Dhara to kill him immediately. A blast of powerful magic envelops Soren and knocks him away once more. Crawling behind a rock for cover, Soren tries to cast Wind Magic however, instead of a fluid magic the air instead clumps up and becomes a solid block of air. As he begins to comprehend the effects of the spell, Chicha chides Soren for running just after his speech about the power of Seven. Noticing his Wind Magic spells are now useless, Soren recovers and instead fires off multiple blasts of wind magic, using their now hardened properties as stairs leaps up into the sky. Soren tells Chicha that he will never run, for he will always stand at the front and if he flees, what will happen to those behind him. Casting Sky God’s Blade, he quickly transforms it into Final Breath and flies down; striking Chicha with the spell at point blank range, breaking through the spell and smashing him through the dirt in turn creating a gigantic crater in the ground. Gasping for breath, Soren on all fours gets up and stumbles away however, Chicha’s hand grabs for his leg causing him to fall. Summoning an ethereal blade, in a panic Soren slices off the hand and dashes away and once far enough, takes a proper look at Chicha. Defeated and dying, the Fabula Nova mage’s body begins crumbling away to blocks of Earth as a consequence of losing with the spell, that upon touching the ground transforms into dirt. As his last words, the 6th leader whispers to Soren he will never truly win before completely turning into soil. Twilight Returning with news of victory the Royal Army celebrates, Soren having cut down one of Fabula Nova’s large forces before any major conflicts occurred. Soren is appointed the commander of the Royal Army’s Second Division, a force designated to serving as backup and assisting with medical attention. Overjoyed at the news yet, slightly annoyed he will no longer be amongst the first at a warzone Soren thanks Cernun and rushes off to find Clare. Finding her alone at a park bench in the Royal Garden, she immediately slaps him and screams at him, stating he’s got a lot of nerve to rush to war without even caring how she feels about anything. Soren apologizes when she breaks down and explains he loves her, but this is something he needs to do. He confesses he is at fault and swears to never leave her without telling her ever again. Clare cries out he can keep the promise by not leaving again tomorrow, to instead stay in Zayin City rather than be outside. Soren wraps Clare in the white cloak and apologizes, adamant this is something he must do. As he walks away, Clare asks Soren which is more important to him; Her or the Army. Soren looks over his shoulder and with a sad smile, says she is the reason he fights for the Army. Re-joining the party, he is amongst the crowd when Cernun gives his speech, asking they be prepared to lay down their lives, understand life isn’t fair yet at the same time, acknowledge neither is death. Slightly confused yet inspired, the Royal Army cheers as Soren slips out to the throne room, finding the members of Tarot gathered together for a last drink. Joking they are far too grim for a clash against a single Dark Guild, Soren proposes an oath-to come back alive otherwise all the other members get to split the dead individual’s pay check for the next year. Met with laughter at such a ridiculous oath, the members of Tarot noticeably cheer up and toast; to all come back safe and sound. Soren heads off to sleep in the military quarters and at first light, grooms himself and gets dressed, ready for the war. Fabula Nova:Second Light Arc Soren is sent to Pilse Navarina to lead the Second Division into war, to serve as assistance for the Sixth Division that had, within mere moments of arriving, been torn apart by Nowie, Seifer and Saxon Xadrez. Arriving at the devastating scene, Soren quickly spreads the division into two, keeping one half with him and sending the other to save the injured. He directs the medical group to the side and the back, making them swear they will avoid combat at all costs. Judging the scene and the strength of the mages before him, Soren runs into battle and seeks to delay the Fabula Nova leaders rather than outright fight them by casting The Void regardless of any future consequences. As the leaders do not acknowledge the reinforcements, Soren almost finishes casting the Wind Magic spell however an inhuman scream bursts out of Pilse Navarina, causing everybody to lose focus and even causes Nowie to stop talking. After a brief pause, an enormous blast of magic from the citadel throws the Royal Army to the ground, knocking several out and killing a few. Instantly creating distance, Soren watches as the Lightning Goddess bursts out of the citadel and flies off. Nowie comments, mildly annoyed that he would have liked to seal her there and then, where Seifer calms him down, saying they know where she is likely to be headed and so it is only a matter of time. Seeking to prevent them from simply leaving, Soren instantly fires a blast of magic at the Dark Mage. Getting his attention, Soren keeps staring at Nowie whilst ordering the entirety of both the Second and Sixth Division to retreat and report the recent turn of events to the Tarot. Several soldiers refuse and rush forward despite Soren’s warning, and his advice is horrifically justified when Saxon and Seifer effortlessly crush the numbers by simply emitting their magical energy. Fearing for their safety Soren rushes in and with Etherea attempts to cut the leaders however, both quickly dodge and kick him back and increase their force, killing several soldiers in a single moment. Soren casts a wall of wind that heavily taxes his magical reserves and separates him from the Royal Army, once again barking his order of retreat-forcing the soldiers to follow his command and retreat back to Zayin. Simply left alone against three of Fabula Nova’s feared Leaders, Soren conjures up Etherea and Tianlong, prepared to stall for as long as possible. Within official records, this incident was recorded as the Last Stand of Soren Evans. Although he arrived too late to prevent the Lightning Goddess from being released, his actions and leadership served to save the lives of over 4000 soldiers, discounting those within the citadel Pilse Navarina itself. Unfortunately, after this incident General Evans disappeared, hidden from any eye witnesses until two years later, by then having become a noticeably changed, darker man. Upon his return General Evans was reported to have defeated one of the leaders of Fabula Nova and with new information from sources even today he refuses to disclose, was able to devise a strategy vital to taking down Fabula Nova and defeating The Engineer.